


Aphrodisiac 欲火炽盛

by Lichtlumia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtlumia/pseuds/Lichtlumia
Summary: 在GF第一季中Dipper在和Bill交换了身体之后，Bipper在换上牧师装前对着镜子进行了DIY活动





	Aphrodisiac 欲火炽盛

Bill解开Dipper的衣扣，他对面是一面巨大的穿衣镜，这男孩的身体在镜中投射出倒影。男孩的外套和T恤被他随手扔在地上，其下很少见光的皮肤暴露在外。

在得到这具身体之后Bill从未好好观察过他的工具，他只热衷于体验痛苦：往眼睛之中倒汽水，用叉子狠狠扎入皮肉之中…此时这男孩的身上四处都是青紫的痕迹，顺着腰线一路往下，手臂上布满了刚结上的痂。

Bill轻佻又放肆地打量着Dipper的身体，这男孩已经进入了发育的时期，身上虽然没有很多肌肉但是线条匀称。他的视线沿着紧绷的小腿一路向上抚摸，在被棉质内裤遮掩的鼠蹊部稍作停留，途经腹部和胸前颤颤巍巍立起的乳尖——他略微放松了一点对这男孩的身体的控制，它在这种暴露之下竟然感到了兴奋，性器也半硬地吐出了些许液体，Bill清晰地感觉到Dipper的血管中多巴胺含量激增，动脉在耳膜边突突地跳动。

人类的欲望，Bill被挑起了好奇心——他对着Dipper的身体有了性欲——这怎么可能？他本不屑于这样做，但他又清晰地认识到他这样无法上台：镜中的男孩完全勃起了，内裤被顶起了一团，脸上布满了情潮的红晕，Dipper身上泛着粉红色，衬着青紫的伤痕和奶白色的皮肤。然而这样动情的脸上却有双冷酷的黄色眼睛在仔细观察，这男孩的身体竟在此种注视下更加兴奋——性器前端再次吐出一团液体打湿了内裤。Bill在权衡之下伸出手来褪下他身上的最后一块遮蔽物，男孩的粉红色性器弹跳着打在了小腹上，前列腺液将腹部弄得一片湿滑，有几滴透明的液体甚至溅到了穿衣镜上。

Bill握住那可怜的物什，手指在铃口的摩擦带来的快感如同飓风般席卷全身，他情难自禁，放开了对男孩喉部的控制，一声属于Dipper的甜腻呻吟逸散到空中。他抚摸着人类性器黏滑的头部，手指在冠状沟上来回滑动。他的动作实在笨拙，但这男孩的身体也像是初尝情事，Dipper身体做出的反应热烈而诚实，多巴胺和肾上腺素使血管跳动如惊雷乍响。他撸动着茎身，包皮裹挟着滑液来回往复，指甲刮过铃口的时候带出的是甜腻的夹杂着哭腔的呻吟。镜中倒映着的那双黄色眼睛一眨不眨地观察着这一切——正像是凡人少年在恶魔之前动情自渎。

快感，快感在尾椎骨处堆积，他的另一只手顺着囊袋向下，来到后面的隐秘洞口，Bill毫不犹豫地插入了两个指节，镜中的男孩颤栗地接受这粗暴的对待。这动作带来的痛楚和快感一样强烈，尖叫着撕扯着他的神志，他对着其中的那个凸起使劲揉搓，性欲呼啸着吞没他的理智。他碾磨着腺体，性器铃口崩溃般地吐出大股大股的淫靡液体。他又增加了一根手指，重重轧过那处突起，一片白光倏地在脑中延展开，他的全身在此快感下战栗着攀上了高峰，Bill颤抖着睁开眼睛，镜子里的黄色虹膜因为欲望而变得血红。

恶魔终投身于人类的炽盛欲火之中。


End file.
